


Hey Brother

by MapleMoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :D to D:, Anyways, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heavy Angst, I wonder if anyone will ever read this, JUST, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, No trigger warnings, a yeet, huh, i do not know how to tag in case you couldn’t tell, large rocks, pidge is Lances sis :D, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMoth/pseuds/MapleMoth
Summary: It had to happen eventually, but no one realized he would be the orchestrator of his own death.





	Hey Brother

Hey brother, there’s an endless road to rediscover.

Lance picked up Pidge as she let out a snort of indignation. “No Pigeon, I’m not falling for that. You need sleep!” the boy said as he swung Pidge over his shoulder. He let out a puff of air and resigned herself to her fate. Later, Lance brought all of her electronics back into her room and set them down gingerly, then placing a sticky note on the top. The note read “be ready for our next mission after you’ve rested for as much time as you can! We are going back to Shays planet to visit again!” with a small doodle of a Pigeon in the corner.

Hey sister, yeah the waters sweet but blood is thicker.

Lance stood to the side as he watched Matt enter the castle. His chest felt tight, but he was glad Pidge’s brother was on board finally. He would no longer fill the role of Pidges brother, Matt was there for her now. He wanted to hug her and reassure her that she didn’t mess up the entire mission, but Matt was there first. Oh, and if the sky comes falling down, for you There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do “PIDGE DUCK!,” screamed Lance as a Galra approached Pidge from the back. Pidge looked behind her, eyes widening in terror as she froze in place, the Galra getting ready to swing its massive sword. Just in time Lance jumped in front of the sword, taking the hit for her. “NO!,” she screamed as blood erupted from the gash in the red paladins back. “Nononononono this isn’t happening! You’ll be ok Lance, hold on!,” the small girl muttered to herself as she applied pressure to the wound.

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?

Hey sister, do you still believe in Love I wonder?

Pidge had been sitting in front of the healing pod, sleeping by the base as she waited for lance to come back. None of the team had been able to get her away, even to sleep or eat. Hunk brought her meals to her and instead of sleeping she passed out in intervals from exhaustion. Every so often she would mutter something to herself. She was slowly going insane waiting for her practically brother emerge from the healing pod. The rest of the team would wander in and out, waiting as well. They noticed how empty the castle was without Lances casual banter and laughter. Allura seemed more tense, Keith was more snappy and impulsive without Lance to quell his urges for casual fights, Shiro was more tired, his night terrors getting the best of him without Lance there. Pidge was quiet and reserved, only getting up to grab something she was working on. Coran just seemed sad

Oh, and if the sky come falling down, for you

There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do

A loud swish could be heard from the med bay, and steam enveloped the small figure at the base. Pidge coughed then realized what was happening. Her brother in everything but blood was finally out. She rushed to the opening in the pod, then tripped over her blankets as she ran. But instead of cold, hard ground, lance fell on the makeshift bed the rest of the paladins-mostly Pidge, Hunk, and Keith- put together. Lance lay down face first as his mind wasn’t fully aligned with his long limbs. He felt something land on his back, something small. He smiled as he felt Pidges familiar presence, then frowned as he felt tears soak through onto his skin. He slowly got up and wrapped his long arms around a sobbing Pidge covered in blankets. “Shh-sh-shh-shh it’s ok. You’re ok,” he said as he slowly rocked her back and forth. “Don’t do that again, please,” whispered Pidge, sobs shaking her small frame.

What if I’m far from home?

Oh brother I will hear you call.

“Uhh, hey Pidge? I’m in a little bit of trouble here. Can I get some help?,” asks Lance, a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice. “Coming! Just give me a secon-grrrh” she growled, taking out a large Galra behind her, trying to run toward Lances position. Lance and Pidge were sent in on a mission together, and easy recon, get in get out. Lance had gotten captured by the many guards that no one had expected to see. The ship was supposed to be uninhabited. But thankfully they were just droids and did not realize Lance still had his comms on. Pidge snuck up behind one droid and shocked it in the kneecap, short-circuiting it. She tossed Lance his bayard and they fought back to back. As soon as they were out, Lance turned to her and said “Thanks pigeon,”

What if I lose it all?

Oh sister I will help you out

“God damn it!,” screamed Pidge, in the observatory. Lance was inside with her, waiting for her to finish up with whatever she was doing and put her to bed. “What happened?,” asked Lance, curiously. “I lost all my progress. I almost got every single one of the trade routes and supply runs but then the Galran security shut me out before I could,” Pidge rubbed her eyes, sending her glasses askew. Lance peered over her shoulder and pointed to something on the screen. “I’m no expert, but maybe if you use this external output as your entryway you may be able to gather data without them finding out or tracing it back to you,” Pidge stared up at Lance “But if I do that I wouldn’t be able to enter through and output?,” she said quizzically. “No I mean if you waited and hitched a ride on one of the outgoing signals you would be able to gather data from it,” Lance smiled at Pidge as she replied “Lance, that’s an amazing idea! Why haven’t I known about your skill?,” “Well, lets just say I dint get into the garrison for nothing,” the cuban boy said as he grinned brightly.

Oh and if the sky comes falling down, for you

There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do

“Pidge, your left” “Thanks Lance,” said Pidge as she stabbed a droid in the gut. She was gonna need a lot more cover than this. Suddenly Matt was at her side, helping her. She was trying to hack into the security frame and open the doors for the Blade of Marmora but with Matt there it went 5 times faster. “Lance, cover us please!,” shouted Matt as he pressed something on Pidge’s screen. There was the sound of doors closing and Lance’s muffled shouts. “Let me in! Cmon! I’m gonna get overrun by dro-,” the young Cuban boy was cut of by a loud ‘thump’ and then it was silent. Pidge quickly undid the lock on the door as Matt rushed forward, weapon in hand. Matt was greeted with a horrible sight, Lances lanky form covered in blood and speared through with a sword. The scared man ran forward and stabbed the already on the floor Galra multiple times, then dragged Lance in, closing and locking the door as he did.

Hey brother, there’s an endless road to rediscover

Lance spit out some of the blood that was in his mouth as Matt set him down beside Pidge. The small girls eyes filled with tears as she saw the extent of the damage. “Matt, could you cover for me while I take care of him?,” said Pidge, handing her brother the green helmet with shaking hands. She slowly pulled Lance onto her lap, making sure to be careful. “Pidge if I don’t m-“ lance broke off and started coughing, the abrupt change making his chest heave. “No Lance, you’re not allowed to talk like that,” Pidge said, a little desperate at this point. “No Pidge, if I don’t make it out, bury me on Earth in Vandero and try to explore the area? Can you do that?,” lance said, his words occasionally being broken apart by coughs. “No because you are going to live!,” Pidge insisted, amber eyes filled with tears as she looked for a solution desperately. Then she realized what she could do.

Hey sister, do you still believe in Love I wonder?

She grabbed her bayard of the ground and put her other hand on the hilt of the sword sticking out of Lance’s midsection. “This might hurt a bit,” she said, looking cold but her eyes displaying sadness and depression. Lance looked frantic as she braced herself for what she was about to do. “Now pigeon, lets not be to hasty,” he said with panic alight in his eyes. “I’m sorry” said the small girl as she wrenched the sword out of his side then quickly pressed her bayard against the large opening, burning it shut. Lance was screaming bloody murder then and she winced.

And if the sky comes falling down, for you

There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do

Pidge stared at the large scar and traced it with her fingers as it crept along Lance’s side. “Relax Pidgey, it’s not all that bad. At least I’ll he a cool story to tell!,” said Lance for what seemed the hundredth time that day. She pressed her fingers against it, harder this time, and Lance flinched. “What happened, do we need to get you in a healing pod again I know i shouldnt have done that it was a bad ideaandimsorry,” said Pidge quickly as she started to try to push the older one toward the medbay. “Relax girl! Ive suffered worse injuries before,” said Lance as he ruffled the young girls hair. “I know, I’m just really worried about you,” sighed Pidge. “Don’t be,” said Lance as he exited Pidges room, “I’m just fine!”

What if I’m far from home?

“Hey Lance-i cant believe I’m the one saying this- what are you doing awake at this time?,” asked the small, bespectacled girl swathed in blankets, rubbing her eyes. She sat down next to Lance as he wiped his red and puffy eyes. “It’s just... Well.. we’re so far from home. What if i never get to go back to Earth? It’s stupid I know but-,” Pidge cut him off “It’s not,” she said as she cupped his face in her small hands “we all want to go home. But we need to save the universe first.” He looked away from her, tears filling his eyes again. “I know, I’m sorry,” he replied as tears fell down his cheeks. “Now lets get some sleep!,” the blanket covered girl said loudly as she rose to her feet. “I’d like that,” said Lance, a small smile gracing his lips.

Oh brother i will hear you call

“Keith? Pidge? Hunk? Anyone?,” called out Lance from the rubble, weakly. “I’m here,” said Keith in response and Lance could here some rubble shifting to his left. “Oh thank god Keith. Go find Pidge and the others, ill be ok,” said Lance to the figure to his left swathed in darkness. “You sure?,” asked Keith, unsure as to wether he should help Lance or not. Lance coughed and replied with a shaky “Yes.” He felt a growling pain in his legs and chest as the boulders pressed down on him. He wasnt ok, but the others were worth more than him. Keith looked back reluctantly, but went on none the less. And thus Lance was left alone with his thoughts and the relevation that he would die today, finally.

What if i lose it all?

“Thanks Keith, where’s Lance?,” asked the green paladin, brushing dust and debris off of her armor. “Lance? He asked me to leave him to find you guys,” said Keith to Hunk and Pidge. “Idiot!! Don’t you realize that Lance would sacrifice himself for the team?!?!? You always help him because he might be dying and still wouldn’t say anything if it were for the sake of the team! Where is he!” Keith numbly pointed North and Pidge ran, not caring if anyone followed. She couldn’t lose her brother again.

Oh sister i will help you out

Pidge saw Lance’s head sticking out of the rubble of the avalanche, eyes closed. Her face paled as she got down on her hands and knees, scraping at the rubble desperately. She glanced to her left where the rest of the paladins were watching, wide eyed. “Cmon guys don’t just stand there! Help me!,” Pidge said grunting. Hunk jogged forward, eyes still on Lances face as he mumbled out “Yeah... umm ok.” Pidge swiftly turned back to the pile of rocks and proceeded to dig, the others slowly gathering to help. Tears were starting to well up in her large eyes. Just then something grabbed her wrist. Oh and if the sky comes falling down “Just leave me,” Lance managed to choke out before his eyes closed again. The rest of the paladins stopped digging, but Pidge wouldn’t stop until her fingers were raw and bloody. “No lance your going to be fine ok your going to be okay we are getting you out of here into a healing pod just hang in there,” Pidge hissed as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Lance managed to cup his hands around her tear stained face as he lifted his own weekly.

“For you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do” Pidge sank to her knees and howled in pain. The rest of the team gathered around her, not being able to talk but taking comfort in each others company. That day the team lost something important, and they would never be the same. After Pidge was done screaming her lungs out and her voice sounded hoarse and hollow she crawled over to where the red paladin lay and slowly closed his eyes. “Goodbye, brother.” the small girl said as a small tear broke free and landed on the blue chest plate.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Hey Brother — AVICII  
> Go wild. No reposting as always. Ask me questions and shite on tumblr @mapleklance!


End file.
